


jade and silk

by anenko



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - Eddings
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 31_days' theme exchange: "merely of jade and silk."</p>
    </blockquote>





	jade and silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days' theme exchange: "merely of jade and silk."

Polgara has grown wise with experience. She has watched history unfold, and has helped shape the future of humankind. She is not above a thrill of sensual delight at the feel of a fine dress sliding against her legs, or the sight of rich jewels nestled at the hollow of her throat.

Dressed thusly, she is Polgara the Sorceress: she is beautiful, and powerful in more way than one.

Fine dresses and rich jewels are a pleasure to be indulged in, for the sake of necessity. They do not please Polgara so deeply as do her own homemade dresses, or the solid craftsmanship of Durnik's creations.

She has been Polgara the Sorceress for more lifetimes than can be imagined; even the most exquisite of jewels pales in comparison to the wonders of her own small hearth, and Durnik's warm smile.


End file.
